Together for Eternity
by LoveRossLynch0307
Summary: Would you do anything for the one you love? Even if it involves leaving everything you've ever known? Or ending the life you've lived for years? Could you do it?


**Hey guys! It's me again! so this is the full version of 'Would you do anything for the one you love!' Read and Review! Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, sadly. I'm gonna go cry now!**

"Hey Ally!" Austin called as he strutted into Sonic Boom. I poked my head out of the practice room and gave him a grin. His smile made my stomach flutter. I pulled close the practice room door and started down the steps, taking them two at a time. Once I reached him he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey you," I whispered in his ear. I could feel his breath hitch at the sound of my voice.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat, snapping us out of our moment. Alright, I may have a small crush on my gorgeous best friend. Just a small one. We both turned around and noticed an annoyed looking customer staring at us. I could tell she was getting impatient by the way she tapped her foot and drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed and rushed over to her. Quickly I grabbed the trumpet she was holding and rang her up. She hurriedly sped out of the store. After a few hours the store was empty enough for me to close it.

"So what should we do today?" I questioned.

Austin thought for a moment. "Well I have a doctor's appointment in a half hour but I'm free after that." I shuddered at the thought of another doctor's appointment. He had been going a lot recently, and he never told me what was wrong. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Austin, if there's something wrong, I want you to tell me." After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke.

"I'm fine Ally. Don't worry." Suddenly Austin's phone began to play 'Illusion' (1), indicating that it was time for him to leave. "Bye!" I shouted as he hurried out the door. 'I'm sure he's fine' I thought to myself as I skipped back to the practice room.

"Hey Austin!" I called once he entered the store. He looked at me, fear filling his eyes. "You okay?" I asked him. Quickly he nodded and walked over to me. I debated asking him what happened at the doctors, but decided against it. He would tell me when he was ready.

"Ally, I need to tell you something." Austin finally spoke. I looked at him, telling him to continue. "Ally, I have…I have…never mind," he whispered slowly. Before I could say anything, Austin sped out of the store, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Austin? Where are you going?" I shouted, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

I strolled through the park, waiting for Austin to come. Eventually I spotted him coming towards me. He pulled me into a hug and I ran my hands through his blonde locks. As I gently pulled on them, a piece fell out. I looked at Austin, shocked. Suddenly, another piece fell, floating to the ground.

"What's going on Austin?" I stuttered. He stared at me for a while.

"Ally…I have…I have…I-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Spit it out Austin!" I shouted.

"Ally…I can't tell you!" and with that, he ran. Try as I might, I knew I couldn't keep up with him. I plopped down on the closest park bench and thought about Austin. He looked different today. His skin was paler, his body thinner. He almost looked sick. He can't be though, right?

The next morning I decided to ask Austin's parents what was wrong. I slowly knocked on the front door, hoping one of them answered. The door creaked open, revealing a tear stained Mimi. "What's wrong Mimi?" I questioned, my voice full of concern.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" she said bluntly.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ally hun, I think it'll be better if he-"I cut her off.

"Tell me what?!"" I growled.

"Ally, Austin has cancer. The tumor in his heart is getting bigger by the second. He only has a few hours left to live." she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Wh…what?!" I stuttered.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, closing the door. I turned around and stumbled down the porch steps.

"Austin!" I cried. Soon my cries turned to sobs. Eventually the sobs turned to screams. I dropped to my knees, not caring that I was in the middle of the street. As if on cue, rain started to pour, drenching my clothes. I ran back up to the Moons front door and pounded on it. Mike swung the door open. "Where is Austin!" I boomed.

"Miami Hospital. Third floor. Room 204." (2)

I nodded at him and ran straight to the hospital. I threw open the front door and marched up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Austin Moon. He's in room 204." I panted. She pointed me in the right direction and I scanned the hallway, looking for the right door. Once I spotted it, I cracked the door open, fearing the persons that lies behind it. My breath hitched at the sight before me. Austin was lying on a hospital bed, most of his hair gone. His skin paled even whiter when he noticed me.

"Who told you?" he spoke, his voice barely audible.

"Your parents. Austin how could you not tell me this?" I whisper shouted.

"I was trying not to hurt you Ally!" he croaked.

"Not hurt me? So you didn't think it would hurt me to find out you died without even saying goodbye to me? I love you Austin. I have since the day we met!" I roared. Austin opened his mouth to speak again when all of a sudden his heart rate sped up and his breaths became forced. "I…love…you too." He whispered as he took his last breath. The monitor next to his bed spewed out a long still beep. Austin's eyes drooped closed. "Austin! Wake up! Please!" I screamed. I called for the nurses but I knew it was no use. The love of my life, my soul mate, was dead. The nurses unplugged him from the machines and looked at me.

"I'll give you a minute." She and the other nurses filed out of the room. I shuffled over to Austin and laid my head on his chest. My tears stained his cheeks. "Please, wake up!" I sobbed. Suddenly, I noticed a knife sitting on the table in the corner. It must have been left over from a previous surgery. Slowly I stood up and crept over to it. The metal handle fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. It would be so easy to end it all, right now. Then I would be with Austin. I walked back to Austin and placed a soft kiss on his lifeless lips. Quickly I turned the blade towards my stomach and slid it into my bare flesh. The searing pain it caused brought me comfort. In the distance I could make out my father, Austin's parents, and a few nurses running towards me. Their eyes widened at the sight of me, lying in a pool of blood, a knife stuck in my stomach. I heard their screams, I saw their sobs. If I fought hard enough, I could make it out alive. But all I could focus on was the angel standing behind them. His smile was breath-taking; his eyes had their usual childish glow. He reached his hand out to me, which I gladly grabbed. Finally, we would be together, for the rest of eternity.

Forever, and Always.

**Alright! That's it! hope you enjoyed it!**

**1: I don't own Illusion, by the wonderful dude himself, Ross Lynch!**

**2: I don't know if there is a Miami Hospital, but if there is, I don't own it!**

**~GleeLover4321!:)**


End file.
